badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Cider
TODAY on popular online blog, the blogger has something on his blog he had scared many people. Did the police to send people home, to find it lying on the floor, dead from being burned and died from being stabbed many times. The police still looking for the person he had killed him, but there was no blood in the blogger, and so it was not DNA tests. This is what the blogger has written; I was sitting quietly beside the fire, when he heard the knock on the door. Who was this, it was dark and cold night, and so was the person at the door is going to be cold. So he did go to the door and open the door and look to see who was there. There was a tall man with a black and yellow eyes zone standing there. He looked shocked, and asked the man why he was there. He says his name is Sébastien, requiring even call someone, and there was a chance for me to leave from using my stick. He said to this right, which made to leave it in. The man went to the phone in the kitchen, and made to follow. Heard the man speak the language did not know, and then stopped abruptly did the talking, and the man looks angry. He looked on me and told me to go to another room as he spoke to the person on the other end of the stick. He said it was not necessary, because he did not know what language he was speaking. Then he did bark on it, and then I decided that it is advisable to sit next to the doll until. A few minutes passed, and the guy comes back out of the kitchen. I was still sitting by the fire, and he did walk up to me. But before I ask how to use the stick is gone, did he pushed me into the fire. It was to be burned, so did to stop drop and roll, but by the time the fire extinguishing, were to have been burned badly. He looked up to see the man went back into the kitchen, and came back out with a knife. He said he was Sébastien Artois, the man famous for creating good cider, and he was going to kill me and use my blood to do more cider. This is why we are writing this, because the world must know that Sébastien Artois uses blood people to create a drink !!! Oh no !! Going to kill me And that's where it ended, it was not able to finish writing because he had died. It says Sébastien Artois had killed, which is interesting because it is a done cider, and also a lot of dead time ago. Thanks for reading this, and remember to not let people into your house name Sébastien, or you will also be turned into cider. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Engwish